


Duality: A Breylo Story

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Multi, Rimming, Self-Discovery, Sexual Fantasy, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Rey must confront the dual nature of Ben Solo/Kylo Ren





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts), [g_girl143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_girl143/gifts).



> I'd like to dedicate this fic to g_girl143 for introducing me to Breylo  
> *and to*  
> Kylotrashforever for being the Breylo gift that keeps on giving!  
> 

On the island planet of Ahch-To, a pair of warriors were locked in a dance of combat,  their purple sabers blazing, thrusting, slashing, parrying.

The combatants were Ben Solo, the former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order, and his partner, wife, and Force Bondmate, Rey of Jakku, founders of the New Grey Jedi Order and liaisons of the New Galactic Order. 

They had made their home on Ahch-To after the fall of the First Order, healing and learning the ways of The Prime Jedi.

The pair were a perfect match, neither at a disadvantage, neither at an advantage. Balanced.

Ben was more practiced than Rey, nearly ten years her senior, but Rey was a prodigy of the Force and a quick learner.

In this instance, however, experience overcame talent as Rey aimed a precision strike, but Ben anticipated her attack.

Acting on instinct, Ben parried her strike and caught her with a sweeping backhand.

The hard blow knocked Rey to the ground, her lightsaber deactivating.

"Shit," muttered Ben. He deactivated his own lightsaber and rushed forward to help Rey up.

Rey drew back from him, betrayal in her eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me," she spat. She collected her lightsaber and stormed off, leaving Ben stunned.

***

Ben entered the bedroom shortly after to find Rey holding a cold pack to her jaw.

"Rey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" Ben began.

"Ben, we were sparring. We weren't actually fighting. You fucking hit me." Rey snapped. "I think you knocked a tooth loose."

"Rey, the way I was trained...Snoke staged real battles to hone my skills. 'Made it more realistic', he always said. It's hard to rein patterned behavior like that in. You know this! I'm trying. But the Dark Side is--"

"Fucking Dark Side. You're not Kylo Ren anymore," Rey argued.

"You know, I'm not going to be your perfect fucking prince all the time, Rey!" Ben shot back. "I'll always have Kylo Ren inside of me, I'll always _be_ Kylo Ren, no matter how much you want him gone."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't!" Rey retorted, impetuous. "Fuck you and your Kylo Ren."

Ben's eyes blazed. Rey regretted the outburst almost as soon as it left her mouth.

Ben threw his hands up in frustration. "If you can't accept me for who I am, the Light and the Dark, then I have nothing to else to say to you."

Ben pushed past her, opening the bedroom entrance with the Force.

"Ben, I-" Rey felt herself go rigid. He was using the Force to immobilize her.

When Ben was far enough to drop the paralysis, Rey sank into bed, shocked at what just transpired.

She didn't feel angry anymore. Just that feeling one gets when the adrenaline wears off and reason returns.

She made a mistake. Overreacted in the heat of combat. And she hurt Ben simply because he had hurt her.

The regret twisted in her gut, catched her throat.

Curling into a ball, Rey cried herself to sleep.


	2. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut!

Rey's eyes flew open. The first thing she noticed was the green.

Green grass. Green trees in all directions. Beautiful flowers. A rushing waterfall. Birds. Blue sky.

Paradise.

With a start Rey realized her nudity. She automatically attempted to hide herself from prying eyes, realizing after a few seconds that there were no prying eyes, and the more important thing was to find out where she was.

"Hello, Rey," said a voice. Rey shrieked in surprise.

"Hey, it's just me. Ben," replied Ben, stepping out of the foliage.

Ben was nude, a figure cut of marble. Practically glowing with light. He was magnificent. Perfect.

Too perfect. Nevertheless, she accepted his kiss.

"I don't understand." Rey said between kisses. "What happened to your scars? Your scars--"

"Our scars make us who we are," whispered a voice, kissing her neck.

Rey looked behind her as Ben kissed her cheek. It was Ben, too.

No, not quite Ben. Paler. A long scar marred his handsome, youthful face. Kylo Ren.

Ben began to kiss Rey's collarbone, hands at her breasts.

"Kylo..." Rey whispered.

Kylo's hands stayed at her hips, kissing her trapezius now.

"Yes..." He replied.

"I don't understand," Rey repeated, as Ben took a breast in his mouth.

Kylo kissed Rey's shoulder blades. "You will."

Ben switched breasts, pinching the nipple of the breast he just sucked. 

"Oh.." Rey shuddered as Kylo began to slowly kiss down her spine, Ben licking circles at her areola, hand kneading at the other.

Kylo kissed her round ass cheeks, squeezing them, spreading them apart. He buried his face between them, wasting no time in lapping up the juices that flowed from Rey's dripping cunt.

Ben began kissing Rey's sternum, slowly tracing one hand down her belly to her pussy, the other supporting her as Kylo moved his tongue to Rey's asshole to make room for his counterpart's hand.

As Ben slipped a finger inside her slick folds, Kylo slipped _his_ finger inside her saliva-lubricated asshole, their fingers moving in unison, bring Rey quickly to climax.

Rey used Ben as a pillar as she brought herself to a kneeling position, taking him in her mouth.

As Kylo advanced toward the pair, Rey then took Kylo in her mouth, one hand still stroking Ben.

She switched off between the two, like two of her favorite flavors of ice cream.

As Rey sucked off Kylo, Ben took her by the waist, lifting her into a bent-over position, and plunged himself inside her.

She moaned appreciativly as Kylo began to fuck her mouth the way Ben fucked her cunt.

Taking her by the sides of her head, Kylo asked, "would you like me to take your ass the way I'm taking your mouth? The way Ben is taking your sweet pussy?"

"Mmmmm. More than anything..."

"You heard the lady, Solo." Kylo said.

Ben withdrew himself from her, allowing Rey to kiss Kylo. She turned back around to kiss Ben, and she guided him to his back as she straddled him, lowering herself down on his length.

Ben began fucking her, spreading her ass apart so her saliva-lubricated hole gaped for Kylo, and Kylo slowly inserted himself into her, heat emanating from her core as the twins' cocks connected inside her.

Rey was unprepared for the absolute and utter  _fullness_  and _feeling_ she felt, their large cocks alternating their thrusts inside of her like a train piston, eliciting sensations from her walls, from every nerve ending in her body, that not even their prodigious fingers nor tongues could ever produce.

She lost herself in a vision shattering orgasm, her walls milking the twins of theirs, the trio collapsing into a writhing heap of flesh.

***

Their bodies melted into one, the light and darkness within her swirling and twisting, imploding and exploding, forming a magnificent being, a being of both light and darkness, an angel, a devil.

The Dark Angel stood before her, holding out his hand, "Join me."

_You're not alone._

She took his hand.

"Do you understand?" Her Dark Angel asked. 

_Neither are you._

"Yes."


	3. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some bonus smut ;)

"That was quite a dream," Ben whispered in her ear, brushing her hair aside with his fingers.

Rey startled awake.

"How did you? I-I mean I-" Rey stammered, wrapping her blanket around herself. She took a deep breath. "The Bond?"

Ben gestured sheepishly towards his wet dream-encrusted undergarments. "The Bond."

"Look, Ben, I'm sorry about last night. I--" Rey apologized.

"Forget about it. It's fine. No worries," Ben replied, waving off her apology.

"No. It was an accident, I overreacted. I'm so sorry I-" Rey continued.

Ben put up a hand. "Please. It's fine. Done and over with."

Ben could see the anxiety still etched on Rey's face. "Come on, Rey. I'd rather talk about the dream."

"It was so real..." Rey said introspectively, her thoughts turning to the dream. She could feel her arousal build all over again.

"The Force works in mysterious ways," Ben replied, getting up from the bed. "Join me in the fresher? I don't quite fancy caff with my underwear stuck to my thighs."

Rey laughed, rubbing sleepies out of her eyes. Her panties were soaked from her own nocturnal emissions.

"Sure."

 ***

Following Ben into the shower-chamber, Rey turned on the multi-directional water jets. Ben washed his face in the jet nearest his head, slicking his dark hair back.

Soaping-up a loofah, Rey began to wash Ben's broad, scarred chest.

"Is it true? Do you truly love both of us? I mean my Dark and Light sides?" Ben asked after a moment's hesitation.

Rey tilted in her head in thought.

"I do. I know I can be difficult, too, you know." Rey replied, washing Ben's thickly muscled torso. "I guess we all have our Light and Dark sides."

"I wouldn't say you're difficult. Vexing, yes. Infuriating, yes. Difficult, I---" Ben trailed off as Rey washed his genitals.

Abandoning the loofah, she began to massage his hardening cock and balls with both hands.

"Rey...I think my cock is...quite clean," Ben breathed.

"I know..." Rey replied, pumping him with both hands now.

Ben brought his forehead down to meet her's. "Rey..."

Rey came closer, slowly rubbing herself on him.

"Rey..." Ben repeated into her mouth.

"Yes...go ahead, Ben..." Rey replied, pumping him faster on her entrance.

"Rey!" Ben whimpered, ejaculating onto her hands and mound.

Continuing to stroke Ben's still-twitching cock as the water washed his hot seed off her slick skin, Rey began to kiss along the long scar marring Ben's shaking chest. 

"I love your scars. I love the imperfections that make you perfect." Rey began, talking into his chest. She could hear his thundering heartbeat over spray of the jets.

Ben shook his head. "Rey, you don't need to-"

Rey looked into Ben's eyes. "I love you, Kylo Ren. I love you, Benjamin Organa-Solo. I'll love you forever, no matter what you call yourself. I just love _you_."


End file.
